El Futuro de un Padre
by Big-lombax-fan
Summary: Version en español de "A Father's Will" por Yellow-Eco-Sage: ¿Qué tanto protegería Kaden a su hijo cuando el Dr. Nefarius regrese? Pero más que nada, ¿cómo reaccionará Ratchet cuando se entere que su padre regresó? T por leve violencia. RatchetXSasha


Ratchet estaba recostado sobre el pasto, viendo el cielo color dorado que era el universo. El joven Lombax necesitaba un lugar para estar a solas, lejos de cualquiera en Metrópolis.

Habían pasado 6 meses desde la derrota de el Dr. Nefarius, y la gente en la ciudad quería ir a ver al héroe. Pero Ratchet no quería más que compañía en ese momento.

Le seguían atormentando pensamientos de su padre, y él no quería que alguien viera su dolor. Cada vez que pensaba en él, tenía que excusarse de todo el mundo. El héroe no era una persona sentimental, todos sus amigos sabían eso. Nunca le agradaría que lo vean actuar de esa manera.

El joven Lombax sacó su reloj de bolsillo, el cual, se llevó después de la muerte de Alister Azimuth, gentilmente lo abrió. Dentro de este, había una foto, una foto del General y el padre que nunca conoció. Kaden.

Sintiendo que estaba al borde de las lágrimas, cerró sus ojos y mantuvo el reloj en su pecho.

"Padre…" Él murmuró, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

En eso, se oyen pisadas detrás de él. " Ratchet, ¿estás bien?" Era su mejor amigo, Clank.

Ratchet inmediatamente se puso de pie, limpió sus lágrimas y dijo:

"¿Qué?, oh sí, estoy bien".

"¿Este es un mal momento?"

"No, es sólo que…no te preocupes. ¿Qué necesitas?..."

Los ojos Clank voltearon a ver sus propios pies, suspirando, el pequeño robot habló. "Ratchet… encontré a alguien que de seguro te dará gusto de conocer…"

Antes de que Ratchet pudiera decir algo, alguien venía caminando hacia el dúo. Era un Lombax de estatura mediana, pelaje amarillo con rayas cafés en sus orejas, brazos, piernas y cola, ojos color esmeralda, iguales a los de Ratchet. Para su sorpresa, el hombre era igual a Ratchet.

"Hola, Ratchet. M-Muchos años de no vernos, hijo…" Crecía mientras se acercaba.

Los ojos de Ratchet crecieron cada vez más y más, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

_¿Cómo es posible esto?_ Él pensó. _¡Los Lombax se fueron! ¡Mi padre fue asesinado!_

Sus ojos se llenaron de más lágrimas. Miró lejos del hombre

"No…" Habló en casi un murmuro.

"Ratchet…"

"¿Porque estás aquí?".

El hombre le puso la mano en el hombro y le dice. "Hijo, sé que esto es muy incómodo para ti, pero necesitas entender"

El Lombax de estatura más baja se zafó de la mano del hombre "¡Aléjate de mí!" Él gritó, corriendo al lado contrario de su padre y Clank. Las lágrimas no podían ser resistidas por mucho más, y empezaron a salir.

Clank suspira y camina hacia el hombre mucho más alto. "Regresará, Kaden. Sólo dale un poco de tiempo. Él creyó que estabas muerto todos estos años, es sólo que no está acostumbrado a verte".

"Creí que estaría feliz de verme". Kaden dijo. "Sólo quise protegerlo, así podría estar a salvo de Tachyon. Nunca creí que le estaría mintiendo todos estos años".

Clank voltea a ver a su mejor amigo corriendo en la distancia.

Ratchet plegó sus piernas contra su pecho y sollozó en ellas. Nunca había llorado de esa manera en demasiado tiempo. De todas formas era un joven adulto.

El Lombax de ojos verdes movió su cara y volteó a ver al cielo. Era ya atardecer, con pequeñas ráfagas de viento que iban directo a los árboles a ratos. Él empezó a temblar un poco mientras el viento frío movía su pelaje.

"¿Porqué papá?, ¿Por qué me abandonaste, durante todos estos años?" El héroe murmuró entre sollozos.

Él no quería sentir eso de su padre. ¡A la vez, pensaba estar feliz por la reunión! Pero ésas ya no eran lágrimas de gozo.

Furioso de haberse quedado atrás, Ratchet golpeó la roca en la que estaba sentado, mandando una ola de dolor dentro de su cuerpo. El sonido de unas pisadas contra unas hojas llenó el aire otra vez. En vez de voltear para ver quién era, escondió más su cara entre sus piernas.

Kaden fácilmente podía entender que su hijo se sentía mal. Él se sentiría igual si su padre apareciera de la nada, pero, ahora, tenía que arreglar las cosas con su hijo.

"Escucha, Ratchet, necesitamos hablar." El Lombax más grande dijo.

Ratchet volteó a ver a su padre, dándole una sonrisa falsa, sincera.

"Aléjate. No te quiero aquí. ¡Me mentiste!"

Viendo los ojos de su hijo brillando con líquido, Kaden sabía que tenía que hacer algo.

Se hincó al nivel de Ratchet y puso otra vez su mano sobre su hombro.

"Yo, lo siento mucho, hijo. Honestamente, te pido disculpas. No tenía idea de que Tachyon te haya mentido todo este tiempo. Por favor, espero que lo entiendas". Él admitió.

A pesar de estar enojado con su padre, de que no quería hablar con él nunca más, Ratchet aún sentía simpatía por el hombre. Aparte, ¡vino desde lejos sólo para verlo!, pero aún así, tenía muchas preguntas sin contestar.

"¿Porqué me abandonaste?, ¿A dónde fuiste?, ¿Porqué no estuviste allí para mí, después de tanto que necesité de ti?, ¡crecí huérfano!".

Su padre suspiró. "Hablaremos de esto después, pero ahora, no sé de ti, y me muero de hambre. Clank quiere que me quede a cenar, tú sabes…para conocerlos mejor chicos. ¿Qué dices?". Kaden le ofreció su mano a su hijo.

Ratchet sólo cerró sus ojos de coraje y arrebató su mano lejos del agarre de su padre, mientras se iba rápidamente a la casa de Clank, sin atreverse a voltear a ver al hombre que no regresó por él.

"¡Por cierto, _Kaden_, no te digo mi padre, ni ahora, ni NUNCA!".


End file.
